Love and Affection
by magsicles
Summary: There really wasn't anyone who could resist Jackson. Except for one person. Stiles Stilinski. Jackson needed Stiles to like him, or at least pay attention to him. Which is how Jackson got himself into this mess in the first place.  Rated M just in case
1. Preface

Jackson was always good at getting what he wanted. Nothing ever seemed too far beyond his grasp. He mostly attributed this to his incessant desire to be better than everyone else and his steadfast dedication to perfection. Everyone else would probably say it was because of his charming attitude and good looks.

Jackson certainly couldn't deny that these aspects were extremely helpful, especially when it came to romantics. One quick flash of his perfect teeth and all the girls swooned. Even some guys too. There really wasn't anyone who could resist Jackson.

Except for one person. And it drove him crazy. Out of everyone in Beacon Hills, just one person couldn't even give Jackson the time of day.

Stiles Stilinski.

The brunette boy was so lost in his own world that not even Jackson's perfect smile could catch his attention. And for some reason, this made Jackson furious. He wasn't exactly sure _why_ it mattered to him so much, but it just did. He needed Stiles to like him, or at least pay attention to him.

Which is how Jackson got himself into this mess in the first place.

* * *

><p>Jackson leaned up against Scott's locker, trying desperately to control himself while the shaggy-haired boy made up some awfully lame excuse about why he'd be missing lacrosse practice that day. Obviously Jackson knew it was so he could hang out with Allison, so he was pissed. They saw each other every day during school. They practically ate each other's faces instead of their food at lunch. So why did he need to skip practice to hang out with her?<p>

"Listen McCall," Jackson began, "We've been state champions for to past 3 years. I'm not going to let you fuck that up by skipping practice. You better have your ass on that practice field today or –"

His impending treat was cut off by the 2 minute warning bell. He was just about to begin speaking again when Stiles turns the corner.

"Scott, I found the greatest thing ever last night, like literally, it's _awesome_!" Stiles ranted, without so much as a hello or a nod in Jackson's direction.

Jackson rolled his eyes at Stiles' babble and waited for him to finish – which seemed like forever – before continuing to threaten Scott. "Seriously McCall, show up to practice or I'll kick your ass."

As he turned to leave for class, he made brief eye contact with Stiles. He was giving him this glare, but the blond barely had enough time to determine what type of glare it was before Stiles whipped his head back around to talk to his best friend.

"What's _his_ problem?" Jackson grumbled to himself as he walked away. Shit like that happened all the time. Stiles never said anything to him unless it was necessary. He never really looked in the blonde's direction. He just acted weird around Jackson. Not that it was really saying anything; Stiles was actually kind of weird.

Jackson hated that it bothered him so much. He hated the fact that Stiles couldn't look him in the eye for more than a second. It killed him that the brunette never spoke to him in the hallways at school or hung out around his locker or joked around with him at lunch.

But the absolute worst part was that he didn't know why Stiles mattered to him. There were plenty of other people in Beacon Hills who practically kissed the ground Jackson walked on. But he didn't care about those people anymore. He just wanted Stiles to like him.

And Jackson Whittemore always gets what he wants.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1  
><strong>

It was really hard for Jackson not to stare at him from across the room through his entire math class. Jackson's excuse was that staring at Stiles was somehow going to unlock his brain and send all of his thoughts directly back to Jackson's brain. His mission was horrifically unsuccessful because Stiles was just so… distracting. The way his mouth hung open slightly while he read and how his eyebrows knitted up when he was confused captured Jackson's attention more than it should have. Sometimes, if he was lucky enough, the blonde looked just in time to see his pink tongue dart out of his mouth to quickly lick his lips. That sent little shivers down Jackson's spine.

He spent the whole rest of the day watching Stiles. Not that he followed him around or anything. But if he happened to be in the same area, Jackson just felt himself being compelled to look in the brunette's direction. At this point, Jackson was really glad Stiles was so unaware of him. It made staring at him a whole lot easier.

Frankly, Jackson enjoyed looking at him. He never really noticed before, but Stiles was actually sort of good looking. It didn't hit the blonde right away, but the more he looked at his fair, mole spotted skin and his light brown eyes, Jackson couldn't help changing his mind.

"You okay dude?" Jackson jumped back a little as he came back to reality. Danny was standing next to him, obviously worried that something was wrong.

"Uh... yeah, I'm fine. I just didn't get enough sleep I guess" Jackson quickly lied. He wasn't exactly ready to explain why he was boring holes into the side of Stiles' face. Mostly because Jackson wasn't even sure himself.

"Well you better start getting some more sleep if you're gonna lead us to the championships again this year! Plus, the bags under your eyes might start to scare all of your adoring lady fans away," Danny said with a chuckle as he began to walk towards the locker room.

"Yeah…" Jackson sighed. To be honest, all of his "adoring lady fans" were the least of his problems. His biggest problem was walking right in front of him into the boy's locker room with Scott. It was so irritating that Stiles wasn't even _trying_ to ignore Jackson, but he was still so fucking _good_ at it. It made Jackson want to scream.

The only comfort that Jackson received from the whole situation was that Scott had actually taken his threat to heart. Looks like he wasn't going to have to kick his ass after all.

He trailed behind Stiles and Scott as they walked to their gym lockers and began to get ready for practice. Unfortunately for him, Jackson's locker was nowhere near theirs, so for the first time all day, he'd have to spend more than 10 minutes with Stiles out of sight. Not that it really mattered to Jackson. He was only watching the brunette for reconnaissance purposes.

Wasn't he?

Yep. Reconnaissance. That was it, the real reason Jackson watched Stiles. To gain some information about this boy that he could, and would, use to gain his friendship and affection.

It still didn't explain why Jackson's heartbeat went wild every time Stiles laughed. It still didn't explain why Jackson got a little lightheaded every time the brunette licked his lips.

Soon, Coach blew his whistle to signal that practice was about to begin, bringing the captain back to reality once again. Lacrosse was good. It was the only thing in the blonde's life that consumed all of his thoughts at once. Jackson was thankful for that distraction from his feelings. Although he knew he would be able to forget the whole thing with Stiles for an hour during practice, he wasn't sure how long he could keep the brunette out of his head after the fact.

* * *

><p>For once in his life, Jackson was thankful that practice was over. In an overzealous attempt to shut Stiles out of his brain, the blonde kicked himself into overdrive during the hour-long practice. He walked over to his locker and slowly began to remove his uniform and padding. His whole body was sore. The only thing he wanted to do was sleep for the rest of his life.<p>

But then Jackson sniffed the air, only to be greeted by the awful stench radiating from his body. A shower was definitely more necessary than sleep at this point. Jackson finished undressing and headed towards the showers.

The hot water pelting the blonde's body felt like heaven to his aching muscles. He almost dozed off until he heard Scott practically screaming as he walked into the shower room.

"I'm just saying Stiles, you could definitely make first line if you practiced a little more. You're not awful!" Scott encouraged. Jackson listened for the reply of the brunette, only to be surprised when it comes from the shower stall right next to him.

"Yeah, thanks for that pep talk" Stiles replied sarcastically, "I don't have to play first line, I'm perfectly fine just sitting on the bench and cheering you guys on."

It took less than a second for Jackson's mind to concoct the ultimate plot to gain Stiles' friendship. He was actually surprised he hadn't come up with it earlier.

Jackson got out of the shower and hurried back to his locker. He needed to be dressed and ready to leave by the time Stiles got back to his locker. He quickly put his clothes back on and scribbled his phone number out on a piece of loose-leaf.

By some stroke of good luck, Stiles just arrived to his locker, without Scott, as Jackson was walking out of the locker room.

"Stilinski," Jackson half-shouted. The brunette turned around to face Jackson, but still didn't look him in the eye. "McCall's right," he said, not bothering to offer any further explanation, "If you wanna make first line, let me know."

Jackson could hear his heart in his own ears as he stuck the folded piece of paper towards Stiles. He felt dizzy as the smaller teen took the paper from him. Jackson quickly turned and practically ran out of the locker room before Stiles could ask him any questions that he wasn't prepared to answer.

**A/N: Hi guys! I appreciate all the reviews I got on my last chapter, especially since this is my first fic! ****In order to keep things with this story running smoothly, I don't post a new chapter until half of the next chapter is written. If you have any suggestions, please let me know! Thank you! Please stick with me here guys! :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next few days were painful. Jackson damn near had a heart attack every time his phone vibrated. Every single time the phone buzzed to life, he hoped that it was Stiles, finally taking up on his offer. His heart would practically be beating out of his chest, waiting to read his text message. Only it never came.

Not the first day. Not the next day. Or the day after that.

It just never came.

Jackson actually began to worry that he even gave Stiles the right number. He had been so nervous that day in the locker room that he wouldn't be surprised if all of his 1's looked like 7's or something ridiculous like that. Believing that he made the mistake allowed the blonde to cope with the fact that maybe Stiles really didn't want to talk to him.

Of course, at that very moment, Jackson's phone vibrated on his nightstand across the room. And without fail, his heart jumped up to his throat. He debated on just not going to look at it, because deep down, he knew it wasn't from the person he really wanted it to be. He turned his eyes back to the homework sitting un-touched on his desk. He was about to start on his calculus when his phone vibrated again.

This time, he couldn't ignore it. He got up to get his phone, internally calculating the odds that one of those texts was from the awkward brunette. Jackson was about ready to throw up by the time he actually got over to his phone. His fingers trembled as they clicked the buttons to light up the screen.

The first text was from Danny. _Hey Jax, wanna watch the game tonight? Should be a good one!_

He hesitated before pressing the button to go to the next unread message. Could he handle it if it were Stiles? Could he handle it if it _wasn't_ Stiles? Jackson's palms were sweating far too much for his liking.

_Hi honey! Your father and I won't be home until late tonight. Feel free to ask Danny to come over if you'd like! Love you xoxo_

The blonde's heart sank a little. He knew he just needed to accept the fact that Stiles was never going to text him. He sent out short replies to both his mother and Danny before plopping down on his bed. He put his head in his hands and tried to relax himself. He shouldn't be this upset. It's only Stiles, for fuck's sake. Why does he even matter?

Jackson sent back a quick _I love you too_ text to his mom just so she knew he was alive. He also decided to invite Danny over to watch the game because it looks like he was going to be alone for the rest of the night. As much as he hated to admit it, even to himself, Jackson knew if he were alone, he'd spend the whole night moping. Company from his best friend should do a sufficient job of distracting him from his phone. At least, that's what Jackson was desperately hoping for.

* * *

><p>The next day, Jackson honestly regretted letting Danny stay over the night before because he's never been this sleep deprived in his life. He made a mental note to future Jackson: never insult Danny's Call of Duty skills otherwise you'll have to spend the next 7 hours of your life watching him kick your ass to the moon and back. Zombie Jackson decided that the last place he wanted to be was in this fucking math class. As if it weren't already hard enough to pay attention when he was fully functioning, it was especially difficult when he was barely awake. Between leering at Stiles and attempting to take a nap, Jackson barely paid any mind to anything the teacher said…which is why Jackson nearly fell out of his seat when he realized that Stiles got up out of his chair and began to walk in his direction.<p>

Jackson looked down at what he was wearing. Fortunately, even in his sleep deprived stupor, he managed to put on an outfit that was socially acceptable. He was still completely clueless as to why Stiles was heading in his direction. Jackson's palms began to sweat and his heart rate began to pick up. He was positive that everyone in the room could hear it. He swallowed nervously when Stiles took the seat beside him.

Jackson didn't look at or speak to Stiles immediately, mainly because he was afraid he'd start talking and his voice would crack. He couldn't let the brunette know he was nervous. He was Jackson fucking Whittemore. He just doesn't do nervous.

After a minute or so, his nerves calmed down enough so that he could face the boy sitting next to him. Stiles wasn't even looking at Jackson. He was just staring at his own hands like they were the most fascinating things he'd ever seen. Jackson was just about to ask Stiles why he was even over here in the first place when the teacher's voice interrupted him.

"Alright guys, the project is due two weeks from today. I'll allow some class time to work on it, but be prepared to do a majority of it on your own time."

Project? What project? Had he really been so out of it that he hadn't even heard the assignment? Well great, now Jackson had no idea what he was supposed to be doing. To make matters worse, if he asked his teacher, he'd obviously get his ass handed to him by a teacher who would know he was sleeping during her class.

To avoid unnecessary confrontation and ass-handing, Jackson just figured he'd ask Stiles. I mean, the kid was always paying attention, even when he didn't look like it. He'd have to know what Jackson's project was on.

"Uh, so… what am I supposed to be doing, exactly?" Jackson said in Stiles' direction.

Stiles jerked his head up so fast it was like he forgot someone was even sitting next to him and the sound of their voice scared the shit out of him. Jackson tried to hide his smirk.

"Well, our topic is on fractals, so I think she's expecting us to make a visual representation of them" Stiles answered, with his eyes on literally everything else in the room except for Jackson.

"Our topic?" Jackson really didn't mean to ask that out loud, but it had already slipped out. Obviously he was too caught off guard to control his inner monologue. Damn.

"Uh, yeah… we're partners," Stiles replied. He finally looked at Jackson's face. "But I guess you didn't hear that considering you look like you haven't slept in a year."

Jackson was too overwhelmed to respond. His brain was begging him to say something, but nothing came out. Finally Jackson came to his senses enough to at least look away from Stiles, because openly staring at him like a dumbass was not the impression that he had been going for.

_Way to fucking go, now you just look like a creepy asshole. What the fuck is wrong with – _Jackson's internal criticism was interrupted by the dismissal bell. Jackson began to put his books into his backpack, hoping to figure out a way to redeem himself.

"Um, I guess we should work out some kind of schedule to work on this?" Stiles said, keeping his eyes focused on the table.

Jackson gave a slight nod. He debated on just leaving it at that, but then brilliance struck. He quickly added, "Well, you have my number, Stilinski. You better put it to good use." He really hoped he didn't sound as nervous as he felt. He was trying to go for confident. Confidence always works, right?

Stiles' head shot up. His eyes had some weird emotion that Jackson couldn't quite categorize. But before he could reply, Jackson gave him his best "hot-guy" smirk and turned to walk out of the room. He hadn't even made it down the hall before his phone was vibrating.

One new text. From an unknown number.

_Hey, it's Stiles. I can come over Saturday to work on this. Is that okay?_

Jackson smiles to himself as he types a simple _Yes_ in reply.

Finally, he's got a foot in the door.

Now to work on getting the rest of his body in too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HEY GUYS! I'm SO SO SO SO sorry that this took so long to update, finals were a real bitch and I had a little bit of writers block. Thanks to all who reviewed, favorited, alerted and such. I'll be sure to update a lot sooner :) Hope you like it!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The remainder of the week seems to pass by at a painfully slow pace, in Jackson's opinion at least. Ever since he and Stiles agreed that they'd work on their project that Saturday, time seemed to just stop. And that made Jackson anxious. Actually, that's an understatement. He was so tightly wound that even fucking _Scott_, the king of obliviousness, asked him if he was feeling okay. Jackson just gave Scott his best "I'm fine, now fuck off" glare. Surprisingly, Scott seemed to get the message and quickly retreated down the hall. Jackson wondered when the boy finally came out from under the rock he'd always been under.

By the time Saturday actually came around, Jackson was practically about to explode. It's not like he was _nervous_ or anything, because Jackson Whittemore doesn't do nervous. At all. But that didn't stop his heart from hammering in his chest or stop him from running to his bedroom window every time he heard a car pull onto his street.

"Hopefully I don't die of a fucking heart attack before he even gets here," Jackson muttered to himself before walking back to his bed and collapsing onto it face-down. He really needed to get a fucking grip. It's just _Stiles_, for god sakes, and they're working on a god damn math project. It's not like this is a date or anything.

Wait… what?

How did that even…?

Jackson's internal confusion was interrupted by a loud knock at the door. Jackson quickly got up from his bed and peeked out his window to find Stiles' blue jeep parked in front of his house.

Taking a deep breath, Jackson walked downstairs to go answer the door. "_Fucking relax, be cool, man_" Jackson thought to himself. He couldn't have Stiles thinking that something was wrong with him, so he put on his best disinterested face and opened the door.

"Hey Jackson," Stiles said almost immediately. He looked a little more jittery than normal.

"Sup, dude?" Jackson replied in a passive voice. Sweet. Maybe he could actually make it through this day without passing out. He stepped out of the doorway to allow Stiles to come inside.

They walked together wordlessly into Jackson's kitchen.

Stiles spoke first. "Dude, your house is massive. I can't even imagine what your electric bill is like, much less your property taxes."

Jackson was too busy trying to look anywhere but at Stiles' mouth to reply with anything substantial. All he could manage was a quiet, "Yeah, well…"

The silence between them grew a little awkward. Jackson figured Stiles was probably waiting for him to finish his comment, but that was never going to happen, considering he couldn't even form a complete thought inside his brain.

"Okay so… I guess we should get started," Stiles said as he placed his backpack on Jackson's kitchen table and began to pull out its contents. "Do you have any ideas?"

Jackson sighed as he sat down at the table. "No, I'm not even sure if I know what a fractal is," he admitted.

"Okay well that's easy enough to fix," Stiles said as he flipped open to a pre-marked page in their math textbook. "A fractal is basically a pattern that is self-repeating in many dimensions and can be exactly the same on many different scales."

What… the… fuck. Jackson's face must have looked just as confused as he felt because then Stiles started chucking.

"I promise, it's not as terrible as it sounds," he reassured Jackson with a pat on the arm. Jackson's skin felt like it was burning.

"I thought it was confusing enough being around Lydia and her perfect GPA. You're just as bad," Jackson quickly replied. Obviously his brain and his mouth weren't on the same page because he hadn't even thought about that statement before he said it. "_Fuck fuck fuck Jackson that sounded kinda douchey," _he thought. In a desperate attempt to turn his backhanded compliment into an actual compliment, Jackson quickly added "Uh, I… you know, what I mean is you're like super smart too."

"Uh… thank you," Stiles responded, giggling slightly at Jackson's verbal-flailing. A blush crept up from his chest and flooded his neck and face with a rosy glow.

Jackson's verbal-flailing turned into actual flailing. He was _this close_ to falling out of the chair when he felt two strong hands grip him on the biceps.

"Dude, are you okay?" Stiles asked, looking genuinely concerned.

Jackson just stared into his big, brown eyes. He felt dizzy. Looks like the whole "not passing out" thing was going to be a lot harder than he had originally thought.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he lied, "There was a spider on my leg and when I went to get it off I must have just leaned too far."

Stiles seemed to buy this fabricated story because he just nodded and turned back to their project guidelines.

Jackson went back to desperately hoping he wouldn't fuck this up.

* * *

><p>The whole project only takes about 2 hours and, much to Jackson's surprise, he actually understands what it's about (kind of).<p>

They don't really talk much during those two hours, but when they do, it's about possible designs, poster placement, or delegating responsibilities. Sometimes Stiles has to explain stuff to Jackson, but he doesn't really seem to care, and that makes Jackson… happy.

Which is totally a normal feeling that one friend can have because of another friend.

Except normal friends don't think about what it means when another friend brushes his hand against yours for a second too long or when he looks at you a certain way or when he licks his pouty lips mid-conversation. It also probably wasn't normal to think about what his lips would feel like on yours or on your skin or on your…

Yeah, definitely not normal.

* * *

><p>Jackson was watching Stiles but his stuff back into his backpack. Stiles is sort of just rambling on about the information they'd already covered, just to make sure Jackson remembers it all.<p>

"So all you have to do it practice the second half of the oral part and bring the poster into class on presentation day."

"Are you sure we don't have to do anything else? I mean, she gave us two weeks to do this, there's no way we did everything in just a couple of hours?" Jackson questioned. He was secretly hoping that these project sessions could continue.

"Well we did all of the parts, I guess we just have to practice presenting it," Stiles said as he slung his backpack over his shoulder, "but we could always save that for another day."

Jackson curtly nodded as they walked to the front door. Stiles opened the door and turned back to face Jackson, his hand still on the doorknob. "I'll, uh, text you later, I guess."

"Yeah, sure." Jackson just stared at Stiles. They weren't that far apart, only about a foot, if that. The distance could easily be closed if Jackson just took a step forward. If he just moved _one step closer_, he might be able to find out if those lips felt as soft as they looked.

But he stayed where he was. Finally, after an eternity, Stiles turned back around and headed out the door.

"Later, dude," he called out.

Jackson didn't even reply. His brain was too busy short-circuiting.

What the fuck was all of this even about?

He knew that there was only one person who could help him sort this all out. He pulled out his phone and typed in a phone number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Danny, can you come over? I gotta talk to you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HEY GUYS I'm so so so so sorry this took so long to update! I just go through periods where I'm not in the mood to write and it really sucks! But hopefully I'll stop being lazy and get the next chapter out soon! I'm really excited for this next chapter :) Thanks so much for sticking with me! As always, I would love any reviews, comments, questions or suggestions! Love you guys xox**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Not even 10 minutes after Jackson hung up the phone, Danny had already arrived at Jackson's house, letting himself in through the front door. Jackson didn't get up from the table to greet him, not that he even needed to, considering Danny was practically part of his family.

"Woah dude, you look freaked. What's on your mind?" Danny asked, sitting down in the chair across the table from Jackson. He completely ignored the need for a 'Hello' before jumping the gun, but Jackson was used to it. Danny never really liked to beat around the bush.

"Nothing… nothing!" Jackson quickly replied, "I mean, it's nothing big, I just really wanted to ask you something?"

"Come on, there's no way it isn't serious. Your jaw is clenched so hard that it might actually fall off… you weren't even this nervous when you asked Lydia out. Just spill it."

Jackson took a deep breath. He had to ease his way into this conversation. He opened up his mouth to ask "How do you know if someone likes you back?" but instead he blurted out "How did you know you were gay?"

Danny looked mildly shocked by the question, but his expression soon turned back to normal. "I don't know dude, it really was kind of a slow realization. I guess I just found myself looking more at guys than I did at girls."

"Was there any specific guy who caused you to realize it?" Jackson's brain to mouth filter had obviously taken the day off because before he could even realize what he was saying, the question was already out in the open.

Now Danny's expression was definitely one of pure amusement. "Not really, I mean it was a big step for me when I admitted that I had a crush on another guy, but before that I always kind of had a feeling."

Jackson just leaned back against the chair and let out a deep breath.

"Why are you asking me this now?" Danny asked.

Shit, shit, shit, fuck, Jackson wasn't really expecting that. Well obviously he was expecting it but not until he had a significant amount of time to come up with a good reason. But now here he is, sitting face to face with his gay best friend about being gay and he has no cover story.

Not that Jackson was worried about _Danny_ of all people judging him for being gay. He was mostly just freaking out because he wasn't even sure if he was gay? Why even bring it up if there was no possibility? But then Jackson remembered those times he'd thought about kissing Stiles and decided that was definitely a possibility. Definitely.

Danny was just staring at him, and suddenly Jackson remembered that he'd asked him a question. Well, here goes nothing.

"Because I think I might be gay…" Jackson began, "and I think I might like someone."

Out of all the reactions he'd been expecting, Jackson most definitely did _not_ expect Danny to laugh. Not that it was mean-spirited laughter, but still. Laughter was really not what he had in mind. Jackson's brow furrowed as he glared at Danny.

Danny finally stopped chucking and simply said, "Sorry bro, I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing at all those girls who are going to be so disappointed once they find out Jackson Whittemore is now playing for the other team." Jackson continued to glare at him.

"Look, as much as I'd love to keep you entertained at my own expense, I could probably use some advice?" Jackson snapped.

"Oh, looks like you've already got the sassy attitude. Maybe those girls won't be that upset after all. Every girl does want a sassy gay friend!" Danny laughed at himself.

"Danny!" Jackson was beginning to get frustrated, but he wasn't willing to kick Danny out, not when he needed his advice.

"Alright, alright, sorry," Danny cleared his throat before asking, "So are you gonna tell me who it is? Or am I going to have to guess, because you know how much I hate guessing."

Jackson flushed and put his head into his hands. He mumbled, "Stiles". Danny snorted. Jackson's head shot up from his hands. "What?!" he practically growled.

"Shit, nothing. I just didn't peg you as the type to like someone so energetic or so… friendly. Honestly he might be good for you, maybe he'll get you to be more amicable," Danny replied.

"Fuck you! I'm friendly!" Jackson retorted.

"Yeah, as friendly as a pack of rabid wolves," Danny said simply.

Jackson stilled. _Shit, am I really that bad? _He thought. _No wonder Stiles barely wants to talk to me, he probably thinks I'm about to kick his ass every time I see him._

Danny noticed his obvious distress. "Jacks, I'm just kidding, you're not a terrible human being. Just a little douchey," he said with a smile.

"Whatever man, we'll point out my personality flaws later, but I could really use your help." Jackson just wanted answers.

"Okay well, for starters, I really don't think you're gay," Danny began. Jackson let out a noise of confusion. "Yeah, you heard me. You did have a yearlong relationship with Lydia, and even before that, you were practically trying to hook up with every single girl in school."

"Yeah but-"

"Stop. I know what you're gonna say. Things change and obviously you've gotten feelings for Stiles. But just because he's a guy it doesn't make you gay. You could just like _him_. Just because you like one guy, it doesn't mean you like them all. Besides, why does it matter if you're gay or not? You should just be able to have feelings for whoever makes you happy, and that's all that matters."

Jackson just stared at Danny, mouth hanging open. Fucking leave it to Danny to blow his mind with his words of wisdom.

"Yeah, I know, I'm awesome. I used to watch a lot of Dr. Phil with my mom back in the day, I guess the wisdom just comes to me sometimes," Danny explained.

"Uh, yeah… Thanks bro, it means a lot."

Danny smiled. "No problem! Now that we've settled that, wanna let me kick your ass in Gears of War?"

This was going to be a long afternoon.

* * *

><p>It was around 11 that night when Jackson finally got Danny to stop killing him on Xbox and go home. Jackson's parents told Danny he was more than welcome to stay over, but he politely refused, knowing Jackson was going to have to do some hardcore thinking tonight.<p>

Jackson mulled Danny's advice over in his head. Of course he wanted to be with someone that made him happy. He just wanted to make sure Stiles was into it as well.

In a moment of bravery, he picked up his phone and texted Stiles. _Hey, thanks for all the help today. _Simple enough.

He put his phone down on his nightstand so he wouldn't accidentally crush it while waiting for a reply… if he even got one.

A few minutes later, his phone vibrated. One new text message.

**Hi! It's alright, always glad to help.**

Jackson waited a minute or two before replying. He couldn't look too desparate. _Sorry I'm not so good at fractals._

The reply came quicker than the last one. **I'm sure you're pretty good at everything else though, so I think it's alright.**

Jackson's mouth instantly went dry. Everything… else… was he talking about…? Jackson shook his perverted thoughts out of his head. The last thing he needed was to get turned on over a vague compliment.

He quickly typed out his reply. _Yeah well, practice makes perfect._ Cockiness seemed to work previously, so hopefully he gets a similar result now.

The reply was almost instant. **Haha of course you live by that motto. Should have seen that coming. It's good advice though, I could probably use more practice in some areas.**

_I'll help you with anything you'd like to work on… if you want._

**Anything?**

This time Jackson couldn't stop himself. All of the perverted thoughts came rushing in at once and, God, they were so good. Picturing himself kissing Stiles, moving his own lips over Stiles' slightly chapped ones, showing him the way he likes his lips bitten and the way he likes to be touched… it was utterly overwhelming. By the time Jackson came back to reality, he was painfully hard.

_Yeah_. Jackson replied, trying to play it cool, like he wasn't seconds away from jerking off to the thought of Stiles.

Jackson pulled down his boxers and gripped his dick. He groaned at the touch. He wasn't going to last very long. All of the fantasies fueling him were so vivid, it's like they were actually happening. He needed to come, now. Jackson began to stroke himself at faster pace that he usually did, but if he were to go any slower, he was positive he would burst into flames.

His phone vibrated and he opened the text, without stopping his hand's death-grip on his cock.

**Can't wait.**

That's all it took before Jackson was coming, shooting all over his hand and stomach. He groaned as his orgasm subsided and he finally let go of his softening dick. He got up out of his bed and walked to his bathroom to clean himself up.

Once he wiped all the cum off, he turned off the lights and got back into bed. Jackson could feel himself drifting off to sleep.

That night, he dreamed of a boy with pale, mole-spotted skin, buzzed hair, and the most perfect lips he'd ever seen.

* * *

><p>Hi guys! Thank you SO so much for keeping up with the story and reviewing and such! I hope you guys like this chapter, it's kinda my first time writing anything smutty so I could totally use some guidance if anyone's willing to give me pointers! Again thank you so much and I hope you liked it! Please review xox mags<p> 


End file.
